


Just Like Coffee

by FieryRie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Akaashi, Fluff, Implied KurooKen, M/M, implied daisuga, implied iwaoi, student!bokuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryRie/pseuds/FieryRie
Summary: Akaashi Keiji's life remained peaceful and quiet until he met Bokuto Koutarou.





	1. Cats and Owls

  
❝  cats and owls  ❞

  
  
It was a cold early Monday morning in Tokyo, people are clad with thick sweaters and coats to keep themselves warm. Christmas season is coming and so the streets are busier than ever, rushing cars and the loud noises of horns and conversations surround the famous city.

  
  
Escaping the mere chaos, a tall ravenette man watches the view outside as he wipes the tables clean before the coffee shop wherein he's working opens. Akaashi Keiji loves peace and quiet that's why he likes staying at his workplace, the Valle Véu Cafe. The smell of coffee brings relaxation in his system and watching people enjoy their products always overwhelm him.

  
  
"Keiji, everything is set," he heard a quiet voice say. A small pudding-head man named Kozume Kenma peeks from the staff room.

  
  
He nodded and checked his black wristwatch. Just two minutes and the shop will welcome their customers. He walked to the counter and wore his velvety brown apron, he's all ready for another new day.

  
  
The shop's bell rang as two uniformed men emerged from it. One was already familiar to him since the black spiky haired individual always come to visit them, no not exactly them, but his boyfriend.  
  
"Kenmaaaa! Good morning!," Kuroo Tetsurou greeted his beloved and took a second to glance at him, as if give him some recognition, and so he just nodded. He doesn't smile so much.

  
  
"Kuroo, you're so early today," his workmate said as he prepares the usual order of his boyfriend, an Americano with extra creamer.

  
  
From Kuroo's back, the stranger popped out. It was the first time that Akaashi saw him. A dual haired man, a mix of black and white walked in front of him with a big smile plastered in his face. Looking closer, he had gold and black eyes, glinting with the light of the sun. The boy was brighter than Akaashi's own future.

  
  
"Oh! I forgot to introduce my friend. Akaashi, Kenma, this is Bokuto Koutarou. He's from Hokkaido but he moved here in Tokyo because of the sports scholarship offered to him," Kuroo explained.

  
  
Akaashi switched his attention to the now known man and extended his hand. "I'm Akaashi Keiji. Nice to meet you."

  
  
With all eagerness, Bokuto accepted the handshake. "I'm Bokuto Koutarou but for a gorgeous man like you, you can call me Kou!"

  
  
The ravenette almost blushed at the compliment but he jut cleared his throat to regain composure. "I'd rather call you Bokuto-san, I guess. Anyway, may I take your order?"

  
  
He doesn't have much time to dilly dally in his work, he's not paid to chat.

  
  
Bokuto looked so cute as he looked up at the menu and wondered what he should have. He's not fond of coffee but he had to order one since he's already in the the café.

  
  
"Maybe the latte?," he said with much uncertainty, rubbing his nape shyly.

  
  
Akaashi eyed him before he spoke. "I think you know a little about coffees," he stated trying not to sound so rude. "Mind if I'll be the one to choose for you?"

  
  
Bokuto's face lit up. "Sure!! And please add a black forest cupcake. I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

  
  
"Coming up, sir!"

  
  
Akaashi diligently prepared the order while Bokuto sat on the nearest table on the counter.  The latter liked staring at the pretty face he just saw by now. Akaashi Keiji was just simply mesmerizing.

  
  
"What time does your class start, Bokuto-san?," he asked as he placed the cup and saucer in the wooden table.

  
  
So as to guess, the new guy seems like the same year with Kuroo which is one year ahead of him and Kenma.

  
  
"It starts at 7:30AM! So early, I really feel so sleepy still," Bokuto complained as he took a sip of the brown liquid. "This is delicious!"

  
  
"Thank you. That's our coffee machiatto, I'm glad you like it," he simply replied and trailed his way back to the counter. "You only have fifteen minutes before your classes start, Bokuto-san. You have to rush up."

  
The dual-haired man smiled brightly at him, his teeth full of chocolate from the cupcake he ordered. "Right, right! But I'll definitely be back, Akaashi!"

 

"Of course you will," Kuroo said grinning as he shot the both of them some knowing looks.

 

What does that even mean?


	2. Cats, Owls, Crows and an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lot of teasing for Akaashi and Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to use Akaashi's POV.

  
Bokuto may have said that he'll surely be coming back but he didn't so yesterday. I don't know why but I found myself expecting him to enter the shop whenever the door bells rang. Kenma even noticed and even if he's entirely emotionless most of the time, he managed to flash a smirk at me.

  
  
"Seems like someone's waiting for another someone," he teased while cleaning the cups.

  
  
The door opened once again and a silver haired angel and a prety brunette walked in. "Ohayo, minna-san!," he cheerfully greeted us.

  
  
Nodding, "Good morning, Suga-san, Oikawa-san. How's vacation?"

  
Sugawara Koushi is one of our colleagues in the café. He's been on leave to visit his relatives in Miyagi with his boyfriend, Sawamura Daichi. Along with him, is Oikawa Toruu, another barista here in Valle Véu. They're all second years just like Kuroo and Bokuto-san, although they are from the Miyagi district. Have you noticed something? Yeah, all of my workmates got their own love lifes. Not that I care, I'm glad to see them all so happy.

  
  
Walking to the staff room, Suga-san gave me a glance. "It was fine. Everyone missed me. And it goes the same for Toruu. We bought some goods for you," he said, fishing something from his bag.  "Walnut chocolates!"

  
"It's not like you came from abroad to give us chocolates as you get back," Kenma commented.

  
I nodded as agreement. "He's right. Thank you, anyway. Although, one bar would be fine. You don't have to buy us a pack.."

  
"C'mon, guys! Just be thankful that these senpais thought of you even on our free days!," Oikawa-san exclaimed.

  
In the middle of our conversation, the shop opened again and a lot of students went in. Time for work again.

  
"AkaaAAAaaaAsssheeEeE!," a familiar voice broke the peace in the cafe. At the back of the line peeks a mix of black and white streaks of hair. I only know one person who got a hairstyle like thatㅡ Bokuto-san. 

  
Luckily, the group of students chose only one representative to get their orders, and Bokuto is third on the trail. He really came back. Trying not to smile, I diligently performed my job  satisfying the two students' orders.

  
  
"Hey Akaashi! Ohayo!," as cheerful as he is, Bokuto-san greeted me.

  
  
I nodded at him as acknowledgement. "Good morning, Bokuto-san. May I take your order?"

  
"I want to have the macchiatto again!," he said. "How have you been, Akaashi? Sorry, I missed yesterday."

  
Surprised with the sudden apology, I took a glimpse of him while punching on the cash register. "I'm good. You don't have to be sorry, Bokuto-san. It's not that you're required to come everyday."

  
  
Even with the big man he is, Bokuto pouted like a kid. "I wanted though. I just had to settle some transfer papers."

  
"Do  what you want then. I'm glad to have another regular customer," I replied casually, handing him his coffee.

  
  
The man suddenly beamed at me. "Yep! And I'll be glad to see you here everyday too!"

  
  
With that said, Kenma gave me a knowing look, while other two senpais shot me confused stares.

  
  
The new guy just turned around when another man came rushing inside. "Hey, Bokuto! I told you to wait for me. It's still early!"

  
  
The mentioned man rubbed the back of his head as he put the cup on one table. "Sorry, Kuroo."

  
  
Kuroo just crossed his arms as he made his way towards the lane where Kenma is in-charge. "Good morning, baby," he greeted the latter so sweetly, even kissing his hand. Kenma didn't say anything back but he totally blushed. "Not because you were so excited to see Akaashi already means that you can leave me like that," he turned his attention again to the now guilty Bokuto.

  
  
My brow automatically raised as I heard that. "What?"

  
  
Suga-san and Oikawa-san might have enough that they joined in the picture. "Hey! Who's this guy? And what's with him and Akaashi? Are they dating?," the former asked.

  
  
My ears rang with the third question. "What are you talking about? I'm not dating anyone. And this man here is Bokuto Koutarou, a friend of Kuroo."  


"Then why does he seem so close and attached to you?," Oikawa's hands are already on his hips, questioning me like I did some kind of a crime.

  
I shrugged. "It's nothing like that."

  
  
"Uhm, hello. Since you're talking about me, maybe I can join the conversation as well? As what Akaashi said, my name is Bokuto Koutarou. And.. I just met Akaashi the other day and we're not yet close. But I'm planning to! He really piqued my interest and we'll be close friends in no time!," he declared as if all he said was all normal.

  
  
What's with I piqued his interest?! Is this guy trying to play with me?

  
Suga-san turned to me and winked. What? "You know, Bo. Our friend here is not really friendly and it took time for us to earn his trust. But seeing that he's already exchanging a chat with you, maybe you got a chance."

  
"Hey!! What does it sound like you're selling me out? Besides, he's Kuroo's friend so I think he's trustworthy enough," I stated, earning grins from my friends. I don't like the way things are turning out now.

  
Oikawa approached me and slung his arm on my shoulder. "Oooh. Really, Akaashi? You haven't dated anyone so this might be your chance. Grab it!," he said as he suddenly groped my ass that it made me jump.

  
  
"Oikawa-san! Who said you can do that!?," I exclaimed, face turning red in shame. Even if we're behind the counter and no one might see it (except for Kenma), it's still inappropriate.

  
  
The naughty brunette just stuck his tongue out on me. I sighed in disbelief. This is a chaos. I glanced at Bokuto who was gazing at us all these time and his face is just red as mine, maybe from embarrassment due to the teasing of my friends.

  
"Don't mind them, Bokuto-san. They can really be so annoying at times," I said, rubbing my temples. 

  
"It's all fine by me."

  
Well, it's not for me. I don't like being the center of attention. Again, I sighed as I serve the new customer who just got in.


	3. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto wants to have lunch with Akaashi.

  
"I have to go now. Take care of the shop, Kenma," I said, slinging my bag on my shoulder.

  
  
My shift already ended since I have my classes at one o'clock. Being a working student is somehow a hassle but long after, I came to love my job that the sole coffee shop has already been a natural part of my everyday life. 

  
Walking through the streets, I passed by an old store which sells my favorite onigiri. I was about to enter when a familiar voice called me.

  
  
"Oi, Akaashi!," a well-built man is waving at me while rushing towards my direction.

  
  
With courtesy, I waved back as I waited for him. "Bokuto-san, what are you doing here?"

  
  
Standing in front me, sounds of pants can be heard, he was breathing deeply trying to catch his breath. "W-well, I was about to buy my lunch on the opposite road but I noticed you walking in here so I decided to just go with you."

  
"Why go with me, though?," I asked, opening the door to get inside the store. I felt Bokuto-san silently trail behind me.

  
  
"Well, I thought of having lunch with you instead of having lunch alone," he casually replied, looking at the menu.

  
I just shrugged it off. "How about Kuroo?"

  
  
His face suddenly went pink as he fumbled with his fingers. "I escaped from him again."

  
  
It was our turn on the lane so I ordered my rice balls while the taller man beside ordered sushi and stew. As we sat on our place, I noticed Bokuto-san fidget on his seat. 

  
The waiting was surrounded by awkward silence and I felt like no one's about to break it so I decided to speak. "Why.. did you have to escape Kuroo, by the way?"

  
  
Bokuto paused for a moment before smiling shyly at me. "Actually.. I really planned on buying two bentos then go directly to Valle Véu Café and ask you to have lunch with me. But since I ran to you here..," he answered and I even let out a nervous chuckle.

  
  
I sighed, questions popping on my mind. "Why do you want to be close with me, though? I remember you saying that I have a gorgeous face but is that all? Because I don't really make friends with people who picks acquaintances by looks," I stated matter-of-factly.

  
  
Bokuto almost became dumbfounded after hearing my question, he gaped and suddenly held my hand. "Akaashi! I'm not that type of person! It's true that I find you pretty but aside from that, there's something that draws me into you. I really like to be with you!," he exclaimed eagerly.

  
  
"And what is that something?," I asked, pulling my hand from his grip but he just tightened it.

  
  
Surprisingly, he averted his gaze at the other direction and bit his lip. "I.. I don't know.. It's just a.. f-feeling. Fate, maybe? Destiny?"

  
  
It was turn to be shocked. "You really believe with those?"

  
  
His face became redder that it was earlier that he let go of me and covered his apple face. "Sorry. My parents are romantics and I can't help but go with their beliefs. Is it.. weird?"

  
  
I don't know but I found myself chuckling at that. "No, no. It's cute, actually. I just didn't expect that a big man like you is a romantic."

  
Like a kid, he pouted as he slumped in his seat. "I'm not cute."

  
  
Unconsciously, my hand reached for his cheek and pinched it lightly. "Cute."

  
Bokuto's eyes grew wide with my action. His mouth opened to say something but our orders arrived. Saved by the bell, huh?

  
We ate in silence but the awkwardness is already gone. Maybe, just maybe, I can give him a chance.


	4. Walking Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto walks Akaashi home.

A week already passed and Bokuto-san never missed a day of visiting the café. Sometimes, he comes with Kuroo but most of the time, he leaves him in their dorm and goes to our shop earlier because he said that he's so excited 'to see me'. Whenever he gets the chance, he even eat lunch with me. It's fine with me though, except that he always insist to pay for my meal when he doesn't have to.

  
  
"Akaashi! You going home?"

  
  
I just opened the door to exit Valle Véu when Bokuto's lively face met me soon as I step out of the place. "Yeah. What are you doing here?"

  
  
Suddenly, he grabbed my bag and slung it in his free shoulder. "Fetching you."

  
"Give it back, Bokuto-san," I calmly said while reaching for my pack but the taller male lift it up til it was out of my reach.

  
  
Bokuto grinned at me as he walk ahead of me. "Don't wanna. I'll bring your bag for you, Akaashi. I know you're tired and this pack is kinda heavy for you to carry."

  
  
What he said is true because I have lots of books to carry home since I have to study this weekend. But he really didn't have to. "Please, Bokuto-san? And what's with the 'fetching me' stuff? I'm not a kid anymore."

  
He slowed his pace to match mine and we walked side by side. "Saturday is the only day that I can take you home since I have classes til eight o'clock in the evening every weekdays. I really want to do this so please let me."

  
I crossed my arms as I looked at him intently. "What for?"

  
  
He bit his lip as he played with the strap of his own bag. "I.. I just want to spend more time with you."

  
  
I hummed in response. "But you spend most of your vacant time in our café. Really, Bokuto-san. I can't always entertain you whenever you visit so just stay at school when you're free. It's also tiring to walk back and forth, you know."

  
  
"I'm already contented to stare at you everytime, observing how you move, how you speak, to see your faint expressions, that scrunched face when you're annoyed and everything. I seriously don't mind getting tired if it's for you, Akaashi," he stated, smiling at me widely.

  
  
What he said sounded like a confession to me but I decided to brush it off. I can't assume too much. "Is that what a friend normally do?"

  
  
As expected, his face turned red that it even reached his ears. "M-maybe? Akaaaaashi~ you know that I like you, right? Maybe it was how you l-look at first but everytime that I'm with you.. it just.. goes d-deeper and deeper."

  
  
It was my turn to blush furiously, I never expected him to be so blunt. "I-it's too early to say t-that, Bokuto-san. Etto.. b-besides, I'm not the type whose company is really enjoyable. I'm usually quiet and I love silence. It might bore you to death."

  
  
He shook his head and reached for my hand. "You're not boring at all. My loudness and your silence just fits perfectly. Well, it's true that I only known you for days but I don't plan on disregarding these feelings."

  
  
"You're not courting me, are you?," I voiced out, but regretted it soon as I saw Bokuto's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. "F-forget it."

  
  
He stopped at his tracks and held me on my both shoulders. "Akaashi! You didn't even notice?! Ah. I guess my efforts are still not enough. Don't worry, I'm gonna woo you til you like me too!"

  
I stopped myself from grinning. This man is really unbelievable. Most people can't keep up with my attitude but this boy even had the guts to like me, it's just overwhelming. "If you say so, Bokuto-san. I'll just warn you that I'm not the easy-to-get type."

  
  
"I know. And I'm ready for that. You're worth the wait anyway," he squeezed my palm then we walked in silence til we reached the crossroad, hand in hand.

  
  
I pulled my hand away and looked at him. "I'm going to go left. And you?"

  
He glanced at my house's direction and pouted. "That's where my apartment is," he said, pointing his index finger at the huge building just two meters away from the crossing.

  
"Goodbye then, I guess?," smiling faintly as I extended my arm, gesturing for him to give back my bag.   


But to my surprise, he grabbed my hand and pulled me closed into a hug. "Ah~ I don't want to let go of you yet, Akaashi."

  
Not knowing what to do, I just tapped his shoulder as I slowly stepped back. "We'll still meet, Bokuto-san. Don't worry."

  
Pouting, he ruffled my already messy hair then waved at me. "See you tomorrow!"

  
I watched him as we parted ways. This is the first time someone offered to walk me home. My life has been always ordinary but with Bokuto, I guess something's gonna change.


	5. A Day Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto invited Akaashi to come over.

It was a breezy Sunday morning and the coldness of the atmosphere makes it hard for me to get up and do something productive. It is my day-off and I have nothing planned at all so I think it's alright for me to just lay down on my bed til later.

  
  
Thinking about it, yesterday when Bokuto-san and I parted ways, he said, 'See you tomorrow!' which is quite wrong since I don't have work today and he can't possibly go in the café... right? Damn, he doesn't know my working schedule so it's possible.

  
Sitting up, my phone suddenly buzzed so I quickly checked it. It was from an unknown number.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous jealous~

**Author's Note:**

> This is it!!


End file.
